


Insight

by Diddle_Riddle, RZR_SK8



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Funny, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZR_SK8/pseuds/RZR_SK8
Summary: Eddie sends a cute message to Jonathan.Fluff and fun ensue.[Just a sweet little piece to give you fuzzy feelings]
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Insight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fragment from a discord exchange dating of... kinda a while ago. When reading it again, it fits Eddie teasing Jon via messages, so we decided to adapt it a bit and put their names on this in place of ours for a silly-yet-somehow-funny short piece.  
> Diddle_Riddle is Edward Nygma, Alcanova is Jonathan Crane.  
> 

**Edward:**  
I know it shouldn't be so important, and that I... shouldn't care that much about the feeling. But I need you to know that... you mean so much to me. You are so dear to me. You stay by my side, you support me during my works, you listen to me and you are here to comfort me when I feel down. You always cheer me up. I can count on you no matter what I am going through. I know you, I feel you so intensely, would you be hot under my touch or cooler against my lips.  
I couldn't live without you.

 **Edward:**  
PS: I was talking to hot chocolate.

 **Jonathan:**  
Omg  
I hate you

 **Edward:**  
Aww such love ;)


End file.
